


sleepover

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [182]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune - Freeform, Drabble, Krusie - Freeform, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Other, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kris prepares for a sleepover with Susie.





	sleepover

Kris removed the mattress from their bed and put it on the floor, in the middle of the room, before looking over at Asriel’s bed. Their brother was still in college, so his bed wasn’t in use, and they knew Asriel wouldn’t mind Kris borrowing that mattress, so the human quickly removed it from the other bed, and put it beside their own mattress on the floor. They then got all the pillows and blankets from both beds, making sure it was cozy enough, they really wanted Susie to have a great time as she slept over in their house.

It was the first time Toriel had allowed Kris’ girlfriend to spend the night after all, and they already had a lot of plans for the evening. Staying up late, eating snacks, cuddling, all typical teen couple stuff shown in movies that Kris was convinced that they were going to hate, but actually turned out to love.

So, their heart almost skipped a beat as they heard the familiar sound of the doorbell, and immediately ran downstairs.

His mother had opened the door, and was greeting Susie. At first, Toriel hadn’t really liked Susie, but with time, that had changed, after all, there was more to Susie than what met the eye.

So, as Kris greated their girlfriend, she pulled them into a hug, and then kissed their forehead. She was way taller after all.

This would be an amazing night.


End file.
